User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic RTP Battles of History 11-Grim Reaper vs Slenderman
Hello, persons! Back with ANOTHER ERtPBoH. I probably should've saved this for Halloween, but that's too far away from now. This battle features Creepypasta myth, Slenderman, battling Death itself, the Grim Reaper, to see who is the better scarer. Cast Nice Peter as Slenderman EpicLLOYD as Grim Reaper Dante Cimadamore as Jeff the Killer Alex Farnham as Satan The Battle Beat Slendy starts at 0:58 EPIC. RTP. BATTLES...... of... History..... Slenderman............ vs.... Grim Reaper.....................! Begin. Slenderman: This'll be too easy. On this Day, you'll be Dead. Nobody knows who you are, I'm always being read. You're just a skeleton, come on man, you don't even kill. I could take you just by standing completely still. You say you're Death, but you gotta have class when you're hunting. I'll beat you easily, without even hustling. Try to get into my forest, but when you're scared shitless, Just remember that you're already on my hit list. I'm Him. You're a wimp. You think your scythe will hurt me? How can you think that ''when I'm tall and ultra-sturdy? I will be the Victor. Through a Surge through your state, No one will see me kill you, Hades gonna hate. Grim Reaper: I'm sorry, but I'm looking straight at you, But your static mess isn't a useful attribute. I will make your death quick, but it'll cost ya, After this, I'mma serve you with some Pasta. You're not Creepy, you're just a Mytho. People make parodies of you, you're a joke. Dead. Dead. Dead. Everyday, people are dead. You're looking a bit skinny, are you too underfed? You're a pedophile, a computer file, one more line and you'll be exiled To the land where people are driven wild. Now I'll let you off easy, but get off my turf. People have never thought you were scary since your birth. ''(Slenderman backs away, for Jeff the Killer to come in.) Jeff the Killer: (Starts at 2:31) I'm back to attack, avenging my friend. Your life won't be the only thing you'll have to defend. You'll have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, You try to beat me, but I end up winning the fight. Stab. Stab. Stab. Shoulders, neck, and chest. You grab The knife, And end your own life. But your death will not be too brief, So do me a favor, and go to sleep. (Grim Reaper backs away, for Satan to come in.) Satan: (Starts at 3:10) Here comes the Devil, here to make your afterlife miserable. Jeff, I'll burn your face again, it'll be so pitiful The Pale One, Him, pick a name already. I'll Operate you to make a true story, Slendy. You'll be damned, and you'll both burn in hell. I sure hope fire suits you both well. Suits don't matter, and you think you're tough. But we all know who's more rough. Who won...? Who's next...? You decide...... Epic.... (stepping sound) RTP... Battles... of History. Who won? Slenderman and Jeff the Killer Grim Reaper and Satan Category:Blog posts